Wind Off Golden Sails
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Jim Hawkins has always dreamed of the legendary Treasure Planet and now, like an answered prayer, a map appears to show him the way. New friends and a beautiful girl along for the ride is a plus, but a trip into vast space has its dangers.
1. Flying Free

Jim Hawkins has always dreamed of the legendary Treasure Planet and now, like an answered prayer, a map appears to show him the way. New friends and a beautiful girl along for the ride is a plus, but a trip into vast space has its dangers.

 _ **Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter One** _ Flying Free

It felt good, to have the cool wind flowing through his hair and over his face. He pressed the button under his foot with his heel. He began to fall fast, but he didn't care; he loved the rush, the acceleration. It felt like he was flying free, like he always wanted. He groaned as he heard sirens blazing behind him.

##########################

"Sorry Delbert, it's been a madhouse here all morning." Sarah Hawkins apologized as she placed dishes on a table in front of a dog alien.

"Not a problem, Sarah." Delbert said as he sat down his book, "How's Jim been doing?"

"Much better. I know that he has had a few moments earlier on this year, but I really think his beginning to turn the corner." Sarah answered as she took several dishes into her arms.

"Mrs. Hawkins." A robot police officer addressed the woman as he and his partner rolled in with Jim.

"Jim!" Sarah gasped, dropping her stack of dishes.

"Oh, wrong turn." Delbert muttered.

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys," Jim tried to walk away with a smile.

"Not so fast," One of the robot cops caught him by the shoulder.

"We found your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area," One cop said.

"As you know Ma'am this constitutes violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. But maybe…could we just…" Sarah couldn't find the right words.

The cops told her that if Jim slipped again he would be sent to Juvenile Hall then they left.

"Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall is that it?" Sarah asked. Jim didn't say anything as he turned, walked over to a table, and started to clear it of used dishes, "Jim, Jim look at me. It's been hard enough to keep this place afloat by myself without you…"

"Mama, it was no big deal. Those cops just won't get off my…" Jim turned to face his mother, but he stopped talking when Sarah gave him a disapproving look, "Forget it."

"Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." Sarah explained then walked away.

"Yeah, what future?" Jim asked under his breath as he walked into the kitchen.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. A Chance at Redemption

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Two** _ A Chance at Redemption

Another rumble of thunder roared as Jim sat on the roof of the Benbow Inn, Sarah's restaurant. He lazily tossed small stones and watched them bounce on the roof and eventually fall to the dock below. He heard voices flow up to him through the window beside him.

"I don't know how you manage it Sarah? Running a business while raising a felon—fellow—felon-fellow like Jim." Jim heard Delbert speak.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, you know, Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is, he built his first Solar Surfer when he was eight, but he's failing at school, he's constantly in trouble, and when I try to talk to him he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything." Sarah sighed.

Suddenly Jim heard rumbling closing in, he looked up to see a space racer crash in on the dock. Jim slid off the roof and unto the ground, he ran to the ship, "Hey mister! Hey mister you're okay in there, right?" Jim started to bang on the door window. A hand slapped unto the glass from inside, "Whoa!" Jim jumped back.

The door opened and a salamander alien came out with a small chest. He coughed as he grabbed the front of Jim's shirt, "He's a coming, can hear him, them gears clicking and whirling like the Devil himself." He rambled and then he coughed as he turned and got the chest.

"You, uh, hit your head pretty hard there didn't ya?" Jim asked.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats, but they'll have to pry it from ol' Billy Bones' cold dead fingers before I…" The salamander collapsed as he into a coughing fit.

"Hey…" Jim went to him, "Here give me your arm." Jim draped Billy Bones' arm over his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"Good lad." Billy Bones breathed.

"Mama's gonna love this." Jim said.

##############################

Sarah flipped the through the blind scenes to where depicted a meadow of wild flowers as the rain started to pour. She then sat down at a table, "Thanks for listening Delbert. It helps."

"It's going to be okay, you'll see."

"I keep dreaming one day I'll open that door and there he'll be just the way he was, a smiling happy little boy holding a new pet and begging me to let him keep it." Sarah chuckled lightly as she opened her locket and smiled loving the picture slideshow that locket projected.

Delbert went to the door and opened it to see Jim carrying a chest and a salamander on his other arm.

"James Pleiades Hawkins," Sarah gasped.

"Mama he's hurt, bad!" Jim interrupted his mother as he sat the salamander alien on the floor, both them soaked.

"Me chest, lad." Billy Bones said weakly as he reached for it tremblingly. Jims slid the box towards him. "They be a comin' soon." Billy Bones pressed the buttons to unlock the chest, he then reached in and pulled out a spherical package, "I can't let them find this."

"Who's coming?" Jim wondered.

Billy Bones jerked Jim to him by the collar of his shirt, whispered weakly next to his ear, "The cyborg. Beware the cyborg." Billy Bones collapsed back down to the floor as his hand slipped from Jim's shirt and stopped breathing.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

Lights shun brightly into the barely lit room. Jim went to the window and peeked through the blinds. Jim's eyes widened when he saw a group of figures walking to the building from a boat. "Come on we gotta go!" Jim ran to His mother and Delbert, he grabbed his mother's wrist and led her up the stairs. Delbert went to the door to open it when a blast stopped him; he followed the other two up the stairs.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Delbert stated.

Yelling and dishes crashing came up the stairs from the floor below. "Delilah, Delilah." Delbert called a creature that was hitched up to a small carriage from the open window. The creature responded by making a noise and jumping up and down happily at the sight of her master. "Stay there, don't move."

Delbert and Sarah climbed up onto a window ledge, Jim heard people coming up the stairs.

"Don't worry Sarah I'm an expert in the laws of physical science." Delbert said

"I can't do this." Sarah said closing her eyes, not daring to look down.

"On the count of three, 1…" Delbert began counting.

"3!" Jim pushed the two out the window and jumped after them. All three of them landed in the carriage.

They took off as the Benbow Inn was set aflame. Sarah sighed. Jim uncovered the package that Billy Bones gave to him; it was a small golden sphere.

########################### (At Delbert's Place)

"I just finished talking to the constabulary. Those blackguard pirates have disappeared without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah it seems the ol' Benbow Inn has burned to the ground." Delbert kneel by the chair that Sarah sat in as Jim draped a blanket over his mother's shoulders. Delbert handed Sarah a cup of hot tea, "All that trouble over that odd little sphere. " Delbert said. Jim took the sphere as he leaned against a bookcase and started to fiddle with it. He pressed several buttons, the sphere shifted then he twisted it a couple ways. The sphere clicked open to release a stream of light. "Hey!" Delbert said as the lights were over powered by the stream from the gold ball.

The stream situated itself into a map. "Why, it's a map." Delbert gasped, "Wait, wait, this is us, the planet Montreser." Delbert pocked the small replica of the planet and the three whooshed forward, "That's Generic Cloud, the Coral Galaxy, that's the Sigmas Cross, the Karen Abyss." Delbert named the several replicas they passed as the map took them to s different location, "And what's this, what's this? Why it's… it's…" Delbert couldn't say it from surprise

"Treasure Planet." Jim said in a breath.

"No." Delbert said.

"That's Treasure Planet." Jim said again happily.

"Flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?" Delbert said as the map signalized the said planet.

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Jim answered with a smile as he gently tossed the sphere up and then caught it.

"Whoever brings it back he'd be the pantheon of explorers, he'd be able to experience…" Delbert began to preach and then the lights snapped back on, "Whoa. What just happened?" Delbert flinched.

"Mama this is it, this is the answer to all our problems." Jim said as he put the sphere in his jacket pocket.

"Jim there is absolutely no way…" Sarah started.

"Don't you remember all those stories?" Jim asked

"That's all they were, stories." Sarah stated.

"With that treasure we can rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over." Jim explained.

"But it's just…" Sarah chuckled, "Oh my, Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Sarah turned to the dog alien professor.

"It's preposterous for one to tempt to brave the entire galaxy alone." Delbert said.

Sarah smiled smugly, "Now, at last we hear some sense." Sarah crossed her arms.

"That's why I'm going with you." Delbert picked up a tote bag.

"Delbert!" Sarah turned to him.

"I'll have to organize an expedition, find a ship. Hire a captain and a crew." Delbert ran around the room grabbing stuff and put them in the bag. He climbed a mountain books to grab a toothbrush from a cup at the top and put that too in his bag.

"You can't be serious." Sarah looked up at him.

"All my life I've waited for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming!" Delbert slid down the books and landed on the carpeted floor, "Go Delbert, go Delbert, go Delbert," Delbert cabbaged-patched happily.

"Okay, okay, you're both grounded." Sarah growled.

"Mama, look, I know I keep messing everything up and I know that I… that I let you down." Jim's eyes at the end filled with shame then they went serious, "But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm going to set things right."

Sarah merely looked at him.

"Sarah, uh, uh, if I may." Delbert motioned for a word with Sarah, "You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are fewer worst remedies then a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go?" Sarah caught on.

"I really, really, really, really want to go," Delbert clasped his hands in a begging way. "And it's the right thing."

Sarah looked at Jim, who had been quiet, she went to him, "Jim, I don't want to lose you." Sarah ran a hand through her son's bangs.

"Mama," Jim took his mother's hand into his and gave her a small smile, "You won't. I'll make you proud."

Sarah smiled. "Well, there we are then." Delbert walked up to them. "We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the space port."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Smoldering Electricity

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Three** _ Smoldering Electricity

The Montressor Space Port was filled with filled with shops, people of different races and, of course, ships. Jim was hardly listening to Delbert rambling on about something having to do with his weird new suit and a two-headed salesman as they walked through the crowd, "Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Jim said, making Delbert stop.

Eventually they did. Delbert was rambling on again and then he ran into Jim. Delbert looked up, "Ah, Jim, this is our ship; The R. L. S. Legacy." Delbert stated. Gulls flew throw the sails as they cried loudly.

"Wow!" Jim looked at the ship, trying to take all of it in. The two climbed aboard. "How cool is this?"

Jim ran into somebody. Jim looked to see he stepped on the tail of an alien, "Sorry about that, I didn't…"

The alien started to fuss at Jim, but his words came out like farting sounds. "Allow me to handle this." Delbert interrupted, he communicated with the alien and then it started to laugh. "I'm fluent in Flatchula Jim, took two years of it in High School."

"Flatchula? Cool." Jim grinned, fixed his bangs, and followed Delbert.

"Good morning Captain. Is everything shipshape?" Delbert asked a man that appeared to be made of stone.

The man turned to look at Delbert and Jim, "Shipshape it is, sir. But I'm not the Captain, the Captain's aloft." The man said. The three looked to see a feline woman making her way to the deck she landed on her feet with a meow.

"Mr. Arrow I checked this miserable ship from Stem to Stern and as usual-its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" She wondered.

"You flatter me, Captain." Mr. Arrow tipped his hat at the Captain.

The Captain turned to see Delbert, "Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?"

"Uh, uh yes." Delbert said through his suit.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The Captain banged on the glass of Delbert's helmet.

"Yes I can. Sop that banging."

"If I may Doctor this works so much better when its right way up and plugged in." The Captain turned something on the suit then plugged a cord in the back, "Lovely. There you go."

"If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging." Delbert jerked his helmet off and grabbed the cord and held it up.

"I'm Captain Amelia. Had a few run-ins with pro armada, nasty business but I won't bore you with my scars. You met my first officer Mr. Arrow; sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." Captain Amelia described Mr. Arrow.

"Please Captain." Mr. Arrow gave a bashful grin.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia teased.

Jim could swear that he heard singing. He looked up in the rigging to see a slim figure dancing behind one of the sails. The figure walked out from behind the sail. Amelia saw Jim looking at something then she looked up too to see what Jim was looking at, "Oh, I see." Amelia said softly to herself then she cleared her throat. "Leila!" Amelia called. The person and looked down, removing an ear-bud from their ear. "Come down here and greet our guests would you?"

The person, Jim guessed, smiled. The person grabbed a rope and slid down it onto the deck. It was a girl; a girl who was only little shorter than Jim. She had messy bangs, which, the majority of them, covered her left eye. Her long blond hair ran down in a ponytail that was wrapped in cloth and only showed a tuff of hair at the end. Her ponytail ran to the middle of her back. A portion of the eyebrow above her right eye was missing, a scar cut through it. One of her ears had a silver loop in the earlobe as well as the cartilage. A slim red bandana was tied around her neck. She wore a red cuff around her left wrist. Her shirt was a light blue hue, it cut off a little ways down above her midriff. Some of her cleavage was visible. Her pants were deep beige shorts that showed were her stomach edged into her hips. She wore black boots. Her eyes or rather her eye is what caught Jim's attention the most. Her eye, that was visible, was a deep smoldering green, the color was smothering.

"Allow me to introduce my apprentice, Leila," Amelia smiled proudly.

Jim could feel a hot blush run to his cheeks. She was gorgeous. Leila was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen. She smiled at Delbert and Jim, "Hi." She held out a hand to Delbert, who took her hand, and then to Jim with a smile that made Jim blush again.

"Jim." Jim took her hand and felt as if a jolt of electricity had ran through.

Leila smiled at him, revealing perfectly straight pearly white teeth, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Leila, would you please accompany us to my study for a little talk?" The Captain drew Leila's attention to her.

"Aye, Captain." Leila said.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Gold, Silver, & Emeralds

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Four** _ Gold, Silver, & Emeralds

"Doctor," The Captain locked the door as she closed it behind her, "To muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way."

Leila chuckled under her breath as she leaned against the wall where the golden sunlight bathed her in an enchanting glow.

"Imbecilic, did you say?" Delbert glared at her.

Amelia ignored him, "May I see the map, please?" Amelia held out a hand to receive the map. Leila looked at Jim and Delbert wordlessly as they discussed it over with motions of their faces and bodies.

Jim sighed, "Here," Jim took it from his pocket and threw it to the Captain.

The Captain caught it then looked at it with an interested smile, "Hmm, fascinating." Then the smile disappeared, "Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as Captain or ma'am, is that clear?" Amelia placed the sphere in a small box in a cabinet. Jim gave a disgusted groan. "Mr. Hawkins," The Captain looked over her shoulder at Jim with a warning glare.

Jim looked at her, "Yes ma'am."

"That'll do." Amelia locked the cabinet. "People this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And doctor, again, with the must possible respect- sip your howling screamer."

Leila smiled and chuckled again. Jim figured she was getting a kick out of the conversation.

"Captain, I can assure you…" Delbert turned as the Captain sat at her desk.

"Let me make this as… monosyllabic as possible, I don't much care for this crew that you hired." Amelia stated, "Their… how did I describe them Leila? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Leila said with a smirk.

"There you go- poetry." Amelia smiled with satisfaction. Leila chuckled again.

"Now see here!" Delbert got mad. Leila growled and had her hand on her sword in an instant without the others noticing except Jim.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea cake the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up." Amelia stood up, Leila relaxed, "Leila, please escorts these two neophytes to galley straight away, Mr. Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What, the cook?" Jim was missing with something until he heard what his job was supposed to be.

"Yes ma'am," Leila nodded. "This way, boys," She led the way to the galley as the two men followed her. "Silver," Leila called.

"Why Leila, lass, bringing two distinguished gents to brace my humble galley had I known I'd had tucked in my shirt." A tall man chuckled, tucking in his shirt as well as part of his apron.

Jim gasped when he saw Silver completely, "A Cyborg." He whispered.

"This is Dr. Doppler." Leila said.

"Love the outfit Doc." Silver stated as he bionic eye projected a light, which scanned over Delbert's outfit.

"Why thank you, love the eye." Delbert said then cleared his throat, "This young lad is Jim Hawkins." Delbert pushed Jim forward.

"Jimbo." Silver extended a bionic hand that was like a Swiss army knife, "Oh." Silver then changed it to an actual "hand".

Jim just looked at it with a frown then at Silver.

"Now don't be put off by this hunk of hardware." Silver quickly prepared a soup for the guests. "Whoa!" He joked as if he had cut off his hand, but his sleeve covered his hand. Leila rolled her eyes with a smile. "Now, try me famous Bonzabeast stew." Silver handed the men a bowl of hot soup. He handed Leila a bowl of stew. Delbert and Leila ate, whereas, Jim looked at it with a disgusted look. He gasped when the spoon turned into a pink head with eyes.

"Morph! You jiggling pink blob of mischief, so that's where you was hiding." Silver somewhat playfully scolded.

"What is that thing?" Jim looked at Morph. Morph copied Jim's question as Jim touched him. Morph formed into a mini Jim and perched on Jim's finger.

"He's a Morph, a shape shifter," Silver answered.

The ship's bell tolled on deck. "I have to help with the launch. And by the way, the Captain says you're in charge of Jim." Leila went back up on deck. Jim shuddered at how she said his name. Jim watched her leave, his eyes combing her body, watching how she walked up the stairs. Delbert said he was going to go watch the launch.

"You've ever been to Montresor?" Jim asked Silver.

"Can't says I have Jimbo," Silver told him.

"Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy. He was kinda looking for this Cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "What was that old salamander's name?" Jim pretended to struggle with memory. "Oh yeah. Bones, Billy Bones."

"Bones? Bones? Ain't Ringing any bells. Must've been a different Cyborg. There's a slew of Cyborgs roaming this port."

"Prepare to cast off!" Leila blew a whistle on deck.

"Ah, off with ya, lad. And watch the launch. There will be plenty of work waiting for ya afterwards." Jim went up the stairs. Silver made sure he was gone, "We best keep a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph?" Silver gave Morph a small cracker, "We wouldn't him staying into things he shouldn't."

############ (On Deck)

"We are all clear captain!" The lookout shouted. Leila climbed up into the rigging.

"All hands to stations, smartly now." Mr. Arrow said. Jim walked up on deck; he looked around to see the crew rushing about the deck and in the rigging. Jim looked up to see Leila helping with the sails, she was holding a rope, letting it go a little at a time, and then she slid down a rope to the deck. Jim noticed the sweat on her body, her curves defined with the glistening effect the sun had on her sweaty body.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with a smirk, she knew what he was looking at, but she pretended like she didn't.

"Uh, no, no, no, there's nothing wrong," Jim snapped out of his stare with a blush. Leila chuckled softly with a smile. She walked up to him, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then walked away. Jim turned to see her now talking to Delbert. As Delbert was talking Leila looked over at Jim, she smiled at him. Jim smiled back. Leila was still smiling when she looked back at Delbert and Jim could've sworn that he saw a slight blush in her creamy, rosy porcelain cheeks.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. A Loaded Pistol

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Five** _ A Loaded Pistol

Shortly after takeoff Silver walked up on deck. He was admiring the Captain, but she shot him down, "You can keep that kind of flattery for Spaceport floozies Silver."

Morph formed into the likeness of the Captain, "Spaceport floozy. Spaceport floozy-"

Silver tucked Morph under his hat and placed the hat on his head before the Captain saw the little creature mocking her, "You cut me to the quick Cap'n. I speaks nothing but me heart at all time." Silver stated.

"Nothing but me heart," Morph copied as he levitated and made the hat go up with him. Silver caught it and pushed back down on his head.

"By the way, isn't that your Cabin boy aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" Amelia wondered referring to Jim. Jim was climbing in the shrouds.

"Just a moment, Captain, problem's soon to be addressed. Jimbo," Silver called.

Jim turned as he was called. "I got two new friends I want you to meet." Silver stated with his hands behind his back. Leila thought that was cruel considering how eager Jim looked. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Silver threw a mop and a bucket to Jim with a chuckle.

"Yippee." Jim said sarcastically and with not amused look.

################

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." Jim mopped the deck. He gasped a little when a tall alien walked past and pushed Jim out of his way.

"Watch it twerp." The alien growled turning to Jim, holding up one of his four fists.

Jim watched him walk away, and then looked at three aliens that were whispering to each other quietly. They stopped when one saw Jim looking at them.

"What are you looking at weirdo?" A small one asked.

"Yeah. Weirdo." Another agreed.

Jim looked up when he heard a hiss above him. A spider like alien climbed down from the rigging, "Cabin boys should mind their own business." It hissed.

"Why you got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim challenged with a smirk.

The alien glared and picked up Jim by the collar of his shirt, "Maybe your ears don't work so well."

"Yeah, ungh, to bad my nose works just fine." Jim referred to the alien's breath.

"Why you impudent little…" The alien snarled and slammed Jim against a post. The crew gathered to watch Jim get beat up, "Any last words Cabin boy?" The alien held a sharp claw to Jim throat.

Jim fell to the deck when something knocked the alien away from him. Jim looked up to see Leila standing in front of him as she glared at the red spider alien, "Leave him alone, Scroop." She snarled as Jim got to his feet.

"Move, you little wretch," Scroop attacked Leila. Leila jumped and did a Round House Kick to Scroop's face, sending him skidding across the deck.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow interrupted the brawl. "You know the rules there be no brawling on this ship. Am I clear Mr. Scroop?" Mr. Arrow didn't scolded Leila because he saw her defending Jim.

Scroop growled until Silver looked at him with a glowing robotic eye. "Transparently," He answered.

Mr. Arrow walked away. "Well done Mr. Arrow, sir. A tight ship is a happy ship, sir." Silver said then he turned to Jim, "Jimbo. I gave you a job." Silver pointed to the mop.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing…" Jim argued.

"Belay that!" Silver growled, "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and Heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done… Morph. Keep an eye on this here pup. Let me know if there be any more distractions." Silver walked away.

Leila sat down and Morph "sat" on her shoulder. Morph magnified his eyes and stared at Jim as he sighed.

##################### (One Hour Later)

"Well this has been a fun day, huh?" Jim talked to Morph, who changed back from a mop after her ran over Jim's boot, "Making new friends like that spider psycho." Jim made a crawling motion with his hand.

"Spider psycho. Spider psycho." Morph changed into a mini Scroop.

Jim gave a soft chuckle, "A little uglier. Morph made his impression uglier with a maniac laugh. Leila laughed. Jim chuckled, "Pretty close."

"You missed a spot." Leila stated as she bit another bite of an apple as she sat by the post watching Jim mop.

Jim groaned but got it anyway. He looked at Leila, then at the mop, and back at Leila again, "Hey what you did…I…thanks." Leila just smiled at him.

"Thank Heavens for lil' miracles left you two up here for an hour and the deck is still in one piece. Good thing the lass was looking out for ya earlier."

"Didn't your father ever teach ya to pick your fight s a bit more carefully?" Leila asked. Jim didn't answer, but frowned and continued to mop. "Your father's not the teaching sort."

"No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim didn't look at her. Leila looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh. Sorry lad." Silver walked over to Jim and crossed his arms over the railing.

"Hey. No big deal, I'm doing just fine." Jim shrugged, leaned the mop against the railing and looked over.

"Is that so?" Silver rubbed his chin then smirked, "Well since the Cap'n has put you in my charge I'd be pounding a couple of skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." Silver poked Jim in his forehead.

"What?" Jim wondered swatting Silver's hand away.

"For now on I'm not letting you out of me sight." Silver said smirked still at Jim.

"You can't…" Jim glared.

"You won't such much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say so." Silver ticked the list off, then slammed his fist down on the railing on the last item, and then put his hands on his waist.

"Don't do me any favors." Jim narrowed his eyes at Silver.

"Oh you can be sure of that my lad, you can be sure of that." Silver smirked with an evil grin.

Jim pouted, only then did he notice that Leila was gone, "Why did she help me?" Jim asked Silver.

Silver looked at Leila, who was heading into the Captain's study with Morph on her shoulder, He smiled, "From what I hear, the lass is a true loaded pistol."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Moonlight

_**Wind Off Golden Sails  
**_ **Chapter Six** _ Moonlight

Jim was sitting in his hammock bored when he heard sweet singing flowing into the cabin from the deck. Jim's eyebrow rose in curiosity, he got up, and went on deck to see who it was. Once he was on deck the singing had become clearer, but he couldn't locate the source of the melody. Jim looked up to see a person seating on the edge of the lookout in the pure light of the moon of the planets that the ship was passing.

The vocalizing switched to actual words,

"Dreams to dream

In the dark of the night.

When the world goes wrong

I can still make it right.

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams

Until they come true." The voice sang gently. Jim tried to make out who it was.

There is a star waiting to guide us shining inside us

When we close our eyes.

Come with me you will see what I mean

There's a world inside no one else ever sees…." Jim climbed up to the lookout as the voice put more passion into the song, "…You will go so far in my dreams

Somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true.

Don't let go if you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight you will see what I see

Dreams to dream,

As near as can be

Inside you and me, they always come true.

Inside you and me, they always come true." The voice held the note softly, but strongly. The singing stopped. The figure was seating facing the moon as it slowly passed by. "Did I wake you cabin boy?" The person asked, only then did Jim figure out who it was.

"Uh, no. I was already awake." Jim said. Leila looked over her shoulder at him, she looked at him for a minute then she smiled small at him. Jim smiled back, "Um. That was a pretty song you sang. Who taught it to you?" Jim asked, trying to dissolve the awkwardness he felt.

"My Grandmother," Leila answered looking back at the moon. Jim sat down beside her.

"My Grandmother used to sing to me every night when I was little." Jim stated looking up at the great source of light above them.

"My mother was never around, nor was my father." Leila said hugging her legs to her. Somehow she didn't fall.

"Why not?" Jim looked at her.

"They abandoned me; left me to fend for myself, left me alone. Until Captain Amelia took me in."

"That's horrible. How did she find you?" Jim wondered with innocent curiosity.

Leila gave a light chuckle, "She caught me picking her pocket for some doubloons." Leila grinned a little.

"I'm sorry, Leila." Jim said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what your parents did to you," Jim explained.

"Thank you." Leila looked at Jim to find him staring at her.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. Super Nova

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Seven** _ Super Nova

Leila watched as days went by that Jim was beginning to get along with Silver and was learning things from him. Leila was a little jealous, because Captain Amelia was so serious when it came to Leila's training. She never showed her things just to show her. Captain Amelia was kind to her but was to be seen as Leila's Captain, mentor, and trainer, nothing more.

Jim spent just about every minute of the day with Silver cleaning up the ship and attending to the galley. One day Silver decided that he would take Jim for a ride in one of the longboats. They cruised in the dust of a shooting star, soared through the streams of color…

Leila snuck down below to see that Jim and Silver had come back on ship. She hid in the shadows. "Oh Jimbo," Silver said, "If I could pull a maneuver like that when I was your age they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He sat down with Morph in the form of his likeness.

"I don't know," Jim smiled, "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He smirked as he sat down, "But I'm gonna change all that."

"Are ya now? How so," Silver wondered.

"Oh, I got some plans, going to make people see me a little different."

"Ooh. Sometimes plans go astray."

"Not this time." Jim watched Silver loosen a nut on his bionic leg with Morph's assistance. "So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?"

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?"

Silver chuckled and sat down beside Jim, "I hoping it is Jimbo, I most surely am."

All three gasped when the ship suddenly lurched forcefully. Leila tried to run back up deck before she could be seen, but Jim grabbed her hand, "What are you doing spying on us?" He asked a little angry.

"I was just…" Leila didn't like seeing anger in Jim's endless blue eyes.

"No time for that lad," Silver said putting a hand on Jim's shoulder, "We have to see what be going on up on deck," He headed for the stairwell and went up them.

Jim gave Leila's hand a squeeze as he continued to hang on to it as they ran up the stairwell to the deck. "I'm sorry Jim." She said.

"I'm sorry too." Jim told her.

"What the devil," Silver said as he stepped on deck.

"Good heavens," Delbert pulled out his telescope, "The star Pelusa, its gone Supernova."

"Engage evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle," Captain Amelia ran up the stairs to the helm. Leila let go of Jim's hand and made her way across the deck to the helm.

"Aye Captain," The many-armed helmsman said and turned the wheel.

"All hands fasten your lifelines," Mr. Arrow hollered. Jim and Silver ran to obey the order.

Blasts went through the sails. "Leila, secure those sails." The Captain told her.

"Secure all sails," Leila yelled as loud as she could. She secured her own lifeline and climbed into the rigging after Jim and Silver. Leila walked across the way to one side of a sail while Silver stayed on the other side.

The ship pitched. Leila screamed when she lost her footing and fell from the rigging. "LEILA!" Jim shouted, he grabbed her, and pulled her back up and into his arms.

"Thanks," She smiled as he helped her stand up. The three climbed back down to the deck.

"You heard her men, unfurl those sails." Mr. Arrow said. Some of the aliens got mad.

Leila rolled her eyes and climbed back up into the rigging. "Mr. Hawkins," Captain Amelia called to Jim before he could follow Leila, "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye Captain," Jim ran over to the rope and jerked on them as hard as he could. "Lifelines secured Captain!"

"Very good," Captain Amelia smiled approvingly at him.

"Captain the last wave, here it comes!" Delbert hollered over all the noise.

"Hold onto your lifelines! Gents, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Captain Amelia held onto the wheel.

Leila grabbed hold of one of the giant post. Jim covered her body with his and Silver shielded the two of them with his. "I'll protect you," Jim said against her ear.

The ship continued to fall into the blackness until the wave made the sails jump to life and lifted them back out of the black hole. They were now a save distance away from the hole. The crew erupted with cheering. Jim and Leila looked at each other when Silver let them go. Leila pressed her lips softly against Jim's. Jim kissed her back as he slipped his arms around her. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim deepened the kiss and caressed Leila's tongue with his. Leila ran a hand into his hair.

Silver saw them out of the corner of his eye and smirked lightly. Jim and Leila pulled away and smiled at each other. Jim reached out to brush Leila's bangs out of her left eye, but Leila stepped back. Jim looked at her taken aback. Leila shook her head. He looked at her confused.

"Well, I must congratulate you Mr. Silver," The Captain said, "It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines."

Silver and Jim nudged each other giggling. Leila took Jim's hand. Jim looked at her to see her smile at him.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" Captain Amelia asked. There was no answer. "Mr. Arrow?"

Scroop came forward with a fake sad face and a hat in hand. "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," He told Amelia as he held Mr. Arrow's hat out to her. Amelia took the hat with a devastated face. "His lifeline was not secured."

Everyone looked at Jim. Amelia looked at him angrily. "No I checked them all!" Jim went to the lifeline rack. "I – I did I checked them all. It was secure." He looked at Captain Amelia, "I swear!"

Amelia looked at him angrily still. She spoke to the crew with a sad face, "Mr. Arrow was a… Ahem… a fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on."

He looked at Silver and Leila then Jim ran away embarrassed.

##################

Silver found Jim sitting silently in the shrouds fiddling with a short piece of rope. "It weren't your fault you know." He said. Jim merely sighed. "Why, half the crew be spinning in the black abyss –"

Jim angrily threw the piece of rope and hoped down from the shrouds, "Look, don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds that maybe I could do something right, but – Aagh! "I just – Just forget it. Forget it." Jim now had his back to Silver with his body leaning against a post.

The two were quiet for a second. Silver grabbed Jim's shoulder and turned Jim around to face him. "Now you listen to me James Hawkins." Jim looked at him with a sad face and tears were lining his eyes. "You got the makings of greatness in ya, but got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls. And when the time comes ya get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show 'em what your made of – Well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off of ya that day."

Jim just looked at him with tears in his eyes. Jim let his head fall against Silver's bulging belly. Jim started to sob softly. "Lad, it's all right, Jimbo," Silver patted his shoulder then wrapped his arms around him to comfort him, "It's all right." He then cleared his throat and pushed Jim away, "Now Jim, I best get back to my watch. And you best be getting some shuteye." Silver nudged him towards the stairs that led to the crew quarters below deck.

Jim stopped and looked at Silver and then smiled. Silver waved gently at him. Jim went below deck.

"Gettin' in too deep here Morphy," Silver told the pink blob. "Next thing you know they'd be saying I've gone soft." Morph squeaked and rubbed against Silver's cheek.

They didn't know that they were being watched. She smiled and gently closed the door of Captain Amelia's stateroom.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Painful Truth

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Eight** _ Painful Truth

Jim woke up the next morning when Mr. Snuff made a fart noise right in Jim's face from the hammock above Jim's. He rolled out of his hammock unto the floor. Jim groggily slipped on one of his boots. He reached for the other one to watch it hop away and hide a way behind a cargo trunk. "Morph," Jim wondered and then sighed. He went over to the trunk as he tucked in the back of his shirt. Morph hopped away from him. "Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this." Morph kicked him in the ass. "Ow! Hey Morph!" Morph blew raspberries at him then morphed back and picked up the real boot. "Hey come back here!" Jim smiled as he chased Morph.

"Come back here!" Morph repeated and flew up the stairs to the deck.

Jim jumped and grabbed hold of the boot, "Gotcha!" Morph formed into a blow fish and spit water in Jim's face. "That's it you little squid!" Jim smiled and tried to grab Morph. Morph ducked under the screen ceiling of the galley.

"You little squid," Morph repeated as he formed into the likeness of Jim's head and kept getting smaller and multiplied as Jim tried to get him with his salvaged boot. Suddenly Morph stopped.

Jim went down the stairs to the galley while slipping on his boot at the same time. He didn't see Morph anywhere then his eyes fell on the large barrel of purps. Jim peeped into to see one purp creak open an eye and close it really quick when it saw Jim. "Ha! Busted," Jim smiled and jumped in. Morph morphed back and tried to get away giggling. Jim caught him and started tickling him. Jim covered up Morph with a hand to silence him when he heard talking fill the galley. Jim peered through the slit on the side of the barrel.

"We're sick of all this waiting," The female alien said.

"There's only three of them left," The huge alien told whoever he was talking to.

"We are wanting to move," A fat alien told the person.

"We don't move until we got the treasure in hand," Silver's bionic arm appeared. Jim gasped inwardly.

"I say we kill them all now," Scroop said.

"I say what's to say!" Silver grabbed Scroop by his face. Scroop tried to pull away. Silver lifted him up by his neck, "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Silver threw him into the purp barrel.

"Strong talk," Scroop stood up. He reached into the purp barrel, "But I know otherwise." Jim put a purp into Scroop's claw.

"You got something to say Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It's that boy," Scroop lifted his arm out of the barrel. "Methinks you've got a soft spot for him."

"Yeah," The others agreed.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya!" Silver snapped. "I care about one thing and one thing only, Flint's trove. You think I would risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp?"

Jim felt his heart shatter when he heard those words. "What was it now?" Scroop asked. "Oh you got the makings of greatness in ya," He mocked Silver.

"Shut your yap," Silver barked. "I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent, but I ain't gone soft."

"Land ho!" The lookout shouted. The crew members ran up to the deck.

Jim let go of Morph, who flew away. Jim felt his heart bruise throb and whimpered. He climbed out of the barrel. He then snapped to attention and ran up the stairs to come to a halt when he saw Silver at the top. "Jimbo," Silver said. Jim backed up down the stairs as Silver walked towards him, "Playing games are we?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're playing games," Jim backed up against one of the tables. He glared at Silver.

"Oh I see," Silver rubbed his chin. "I was never really much good at games, always hated to lose."

"Hmm," Jim grabbed a sharp-pointed kitchen tool behind him. He dashed forward, "Me too," He stabbed the tool into the pump part of Silver's bionic leg and ran up the stairs as Silver yelled and air escaped from the pierced pump.

Jim saw Leila standing at the helm, "Leila!" Jim ran up to her.

Leila looked at him and a smile appeared on her face, "Jim, hi." Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her to Captain Amelia's quarters. "Jim what's going on?"

They entered the room and Jim slammed the door closed and locked it. "Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia stood up, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Jim said.

"Jim, what are you talking about," Delbert asked.

"The crew and…and Silver," Jim had to force the name out. "They're pirates, they're after the treasure. They're planning a mutiny."

Amelia snarled and went to the cabinet, "Pirates on my ship? I'll see that they all hang." She loaded a laser pistol and tossed it to Delbert, "Doctor, familiar with these?"

Delbert caught it as it made a charging up noise, "Well, I've seen – Well, I've read about …" The gun went off and blasted the large globe by the cabinet. "No, no, no I'm not." Leila tried not to snicker.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life," She tossed Jim the sphere. Morph caught in his mouth with a giggle.

"Morph! Give me that!" Jim pulled it out of Morph's mouth and put it in his pocket.

Leila aimed her laser pistol at the floor and traced a huge hole in the floor then kicked it through. "This way," She said to the others before jumping down the hole.

##########

They ran down below deck to the longboats. Amelia pulled the metal door to and heated the door shut with the laser gun's laser. "To the longboats quickly," She told them. Leila jumped in with Jim right behind her. They helped Delbert into the boat.

Amelia jumped in. She cocked the laser gun.

Morph grabbed the map out of Jim's pocket with his mouth. "Morph, no!" Jim went after him.

"Jim, wait!" Leila called after him.

"I gotta get the map!" Jim told her and ran after Morph.

Silver pulled up the lever to close the sliding hatch. "Ah damn it," Leila said.

"Doctor, when I say 'now' shoot up at the forward cable and I take this one," Captain Amelia told Delbert, who nodded.

Leila saw Jim coming back with the map in hand. "Jim hurry!"

"Now," Amelia said. And she and Delbert shot at the cables. The boat began to fall. Jim jumped and was able to grab the edge of the boat when he missed jumping in to the boat.

"Jim," Leila grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him into the longboat as hard as she could. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Jim answered.

Amelia pulled the sail open and it caught wind and the longboat ceased descending. "Hydraulics engaged." Amelia pressed some buttons and they were off.

"Captain, laser ball at 12 o'clock," Delbert yelled.

Jim saw Leila brush back her bangs from her left eye. A deep gnarly vertical scar ran straight down her forehead, eyelids, her cheek, and jaw. She opened her eye. Jim yelped and surprised along with the others. Her left eye was not normal. "The Dragon's Eye," Jim heard the rumors but he just thought they were merely myths.

The whites of the eye were bright crimson, the outline of the iris was a slender jagged oval and was golden yellow, and the pupil was black and vertical like a cat's. Leila blinked then everything froze in place. She had temporarily stopped time. But unfortunately she couldn't stop it for very long, she didn't have a lot of energy at the moment. Everything came back into motion and the laser ball hit the sail. And the sail hit Amelia and the side. "Aah," She yelped in pain.

"Captain," Leila went to her. She tried to stir the longboat. It went through a gas-puff and flipped over and skidded to a stop.

Leila and Jim pushed the boat up and it sat upon its side. He saw that Leila replaced her bangs over her eye. He moved away from her.

"Goodness, that's more fun than I ever want to have again." Delbert said as he stood and replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Amelia chuckled, "That's not one of my gossamer landings," She stood up only to fall to her knees in pain.

"Captain," Delbert got to her first. Jim and Delbert helped her stands.

"Don't fuss," She said, "It's light bruising, that's all." She brushed back her strawberry-blonde hair and straightened her uniform, "A cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." "Mr. Hawkins," She looked at Delbert and then squinted. She then looked at Jim, "The map, if you please."

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out the map with a sigh of relief. The map started to levitate and come apart to reveal Morph. Morph giggled. "Morph, Morph where's the map?" Jim asked him. Morph formed into a pile of rope and the map. The map hopped into the pile of rope. "Are you serious? It's back on the ship?"

Morph giggled nervously. Jim grabbed him with narrowed eyes when he tried to fly away. "Stifle that blob and get low," Amelia said as he ears lay back against her head, "We got company." A long boat flew overhead. "We need a more defensible position," Amelia stood up, leaning against the laser rifle for support. She hand Jim a laser pistol, "Mr. Hawkins, Leila scout ahead."

Jim took the pistol. "Aye Captain," The two said in unison.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	9. Under Fire

_**Wind Off Golden Sails  
**_ **Chapter Nine** _ Under Fire

They and Morph were a good distance away from the others. Leila turned around when she heard Jim's laser pistol power up. Jim was looking at her with a glare. "What? You gonna shoot me Jim?" Leila asked.

"What are you?" Jim asked.

"I'm a human who lost her left eye to an ambush. My eye was replaced with the Dragon's Eye by a surgeon," Leila answered. Jim lowered the pistol. "Jim," Leila cupped his cheek gently then she pressed her soft lips against Jim's and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back, "I'm sorry, it's just all the things I've heard about the Dragon's Eye…"

She pressed her fingertips against his lips, "Shhh, shh," She kissed him again and then pulled away. "We really should continue looking."

"Yeah," Jim agreed. He took Leila's hand.

###########

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. "Jim, hold it," Leila grabbed Jim's sleeve.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Shh, we're being watched," She whispered. They both froze when they heard a rustle behind them in the plants.

Morph started chattering and Jim and Leila shushed him quietly. Jim pulled out his laser pistol and let it power up. He peeped into one of the plants and suddenly he came face to face with a robot. "Aah!" They screamed. The green eyed and copper colored robot tackled Jim to the ground. "This is fantastic, a carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last!" He said. "I just want to hug ya and squeeze ya, and hold ya close to me." The robot hugged Jim.

"All right," Jim pushed him away only for the robot to hug him again. "Okay. Will you just let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry," The robot let go. "It's just that," He wrapped and arm around Jim's shoulders, "I've been marooned for so long. Solitudes fun, don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes after a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS. Ha, ha, ha," He chuckled. Jim gave him a look. "Sorry, am I…" The robot let go and backed away a little. "I am a…" He extended his hand, "My name is…" He struggled to remember.

Morph formed into the robot's likeness, "Cuckoo. Cuckoo." A cuckoo clock's bird kept jumping out of his head until Jim shut it.

"B.E.N., of course, I'm B.E.N. Bioelectronic Navigator. And you two are?"

"Leila," She answered.

"Jim," Jim reached for the gun.

B.E.N. took their hands and shook them enthusiastically, "What a pleasure to meet you Leila and Jimmy."

"It's Jim," Jim pushed his hand away as he and Leila spoke in unison.

"Anyway," B.E.N. leaned against Jim.

Jim removed B.E.N.'s arm, "Look, we're in a hurry ok? We got to find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us."

"Oh pirates. Don't get me started about pirates. I don't like them." B.E.N. told them as Jim and Leila started to walk off. "I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper," B.E.N. leaned against a tree.

Leila grabbed Jim's sleeve to stop him. "Wait, wait, you knew Captain Flint?" Leila asked him.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally, but I'm not a therapist, but anyway I… You let me know when I'm rambling,"

"But that means, you got to know about the treasure?" Jim asked.

"Treasure?"

"Yeah, Flint's Trove, the loot of a thousand worlds," Jim said. Morph morphed into a treasure chest filled with gold and jewels.

"Well, it's…it's all a little fuzzy." B.E.N. told them. "Wait, I r –r – remember. I do. I – Treasure, lots of treasure buried in the centroid, centroid... centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing, opening and closing… And Captain Flint wanted to make sure no one could get to his treasure and I helped him… Ah data inaccessible. Reboot, Reboot, Reboot…"

"B.E.N.? B.E.N.? B.E.N.!" Jim bitched slapped him across the face to snap him out of it.

B.E.N. was quiet for a second then looked at Jim, "And you are?"

"Wait, wait, what about the treasure," Leila asked B.E.N.

"I want to say Larry," B.E.N. looked at her.

"Centroid of the mechanism or…" Jim said.

"I'm sorry my memory isn't what it used to be. I lost my mind, ha, ha. I LOST MY MIND." Leila growled when he patted Jim down. "You haven't found it have you?" B.E.N. asked.

"Uh," Jim looked at him lost. Leila arched a brow.

"My missing piece, my primary memory circuit," B.E.N. pointed to back of his head where there were blue, yellow, white, and red wires sticking out of his head, a piece was missing.

"Look B.E.N., we're kinda in a hurry," Leila got between him and Jim and took Jim's hand, "So we'll just be, uh, you know, moving on." Leila and Jim walked away.

B.E.N. looked at them with a sad face, "Oh, ok so I guess this good-bye, huh?" He fell to his knees, "I'm sorry I'm so –dysfunctional. Go ahead, and I understand, I do, so, bye-bye."

Jim and Leila looked at each other. Morph whined. Jim sighed, "Look, if you're gonna to come along you're gonna have to stop talking."

"Huzzah, ha, ha," B.E.N. jumped up. He ran to Jim, "This is fantastic," He jumped into Jim's arms and hug his head to him, "Me and my best buddies out looking for a-" He stopped when saw the way Jim and Leila looked at him. He cleared his throat, "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim added.

"Touching and talking, my two big no-no's," B.E.N. hopped out of Jim's arms.

"Okay. I think we should head –"

"Listen, before we go on our big search. Would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" B.E.N. pulled back some plants to show a weird figured building-like place in the distance. "Kind of urgent," B.E.N. crossed his legs.

Leila and Jim smiled. "B.E.N., I think you just solved our problem," Leila told him.

##############

"Pardon the mess people," B.E.N. said as Delbert carried Amelia in and Leila and Jim came in behind them. "A hundred years you'd think I'd dusted a little more," He knocked over a chess board. "But when you're batching it you intend to let things go," He held up a pair of pink bloomers then hid them behind his back. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" He looked at Delbert and Amelia. "I find old fashion romance so touching, don't you? How about drink for the happy couple?" B.E.N. pulled out a tray that had two cups filled with motor oil in them.

"Oh, n—no thank you, we don't drink," Delbert slipped out of his jacket. "And we're not a couple," He grinned at the couple. The Captain grinned at him. "Ahem. Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are hieroglyphics remnants of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins," Captain Amelia sat up a little, "Leila, stop anyone who tries to approach." "Ooh," She moaned in pain.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me," Delbert folded up his jacket and placed it behind Amelia's head. "Quit giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."

"Very forceful Doctor," Amelia smiled at him, "Go on say something else." Delbert smiled lightly at her.

"Hey," B.E.N. said at the mouth of the cave-like home. "There's some more of your buddies." "Yeah fellas," He shouted at somebody. "We're over here fellas!"

B.E.N. started dodging laser bullets as the pirates shot at him with laser pistols. Leila pulled him out of the way, "B.E.N. get down." Jim started shooting back.

"Stop wasting your fire," Silver told his troop. The firing ceased. Jim ducked and reloaded his pistol. "Hello up there," Silver called. Jim felt his bruised feelings ache. Leila looked at him sympathetically. Jim peeped out and saw Silver waving a white flag. "Jimbo? If it's all right with the Captain, I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Came to bargain for the map," Amelia growled, "Doubtless, pestilential…"

"Captain…" Delbert gave her a look.

"Which means," Leila smirked.

"That he thinks that we still have it," Jim finished her sentence. "I'll go," He stood up.

Leila grabbed his arm, "Be careful." Jim smirked; he grabbed her chin and kissed her. He went down to see Silver and to talk about whatever the pirate wanted.

"Ah, Morphy, I wondered where you went off to," Silver smiled when Morph went to him all happy. Silver sat down and rubbed his bionic leg, "This poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley, eh?" He chuckled, but Jim scowled at him. "Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you, I didn't mean a word of it. That bloodthirsty lot thought I had gone soft. They'd have gutted us both." Jim glared at him. "Listen to me, if we play our cards right we can both walk away from this rich as kings."

"Yeah," Jim asked with a grin.

Silver chuckled. "You get me that map and an even portion of the treasure is yours, eh?" Silver extended his bionic hand.

Jim's grin faded, "Boy, you are really something. All that talk of greatness, wind coming off my sails, what a joke.

"Now see here Jimbo…"

"At least you taught me one thing, stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm going to do. I'll make sure you won't see one doubloon of my treasure!" Jim gave a death glare of anger.

"THAT TREASURE IS OWED ME BY THUNDER!" Silver snarled.

"WELL TRY TO FIND IT WIHOUT MY MAP BY THUNDER!" Jim barked. His glare grew harsher.

"Oh you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you boy?" Silver shook his head. "Now mark me, either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me, I'LL USE THE SHIPS CANNONS TO BLAST YOU ALL TO KINGDOM COME!"

(Nightfall)

"Everyone, we must stick together and – and, ugh," Amelia was drained of energy.

"What, what, we must stick together and what?" Delbert asked.

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes," Amelia said with a grin.

"She's lost her mind!" Delbert looked at Leila and Jim.

"You gotta help her," Jim told him.

"Please Doctor," Leila pleaded. She was worried. Amelia was her mentor, so of course she would be naturally concerned.

"Dang it you two I'm an astronomer not a Doctor. I mean I am a Doctor but I'm not that kind of Doctor. I have a doctorate it's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there and you're useless!" Delbert rambled. He was scared, it was obvious.

"It's okay Doc, it's alright," Jim patted his arm. Jim went to the entrance for some space so he could, try, to think. Leila followed him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jim gave her a weak smile, "Can you think of anything that might help us?"

"No, I got nothing at the moment," Leila told him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I got nothing too."

"Any thoughts at all," B.E.N. whispered to them.

"Without the map we're dead," Jim looked at R.L.S. Legacy in the sky. "If we try to leave we're dead," He looked at the glow of a fire from the trees. The pirates had made camp nearby. "If we stay here -"

"We're dead," Morph finished Jim's sentence. "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!"

"You're not helping Morph," Leila told him as she rubbed the top of his head with a finger. Morph whimpered. Jim sighed.

"Well, I think Jimmy could use some quiet time so I'll just slip out the back door." B.E.N. whispered to Morph and Leila.

"Back door," Jim and Leila asked in unison.

"Oh yeah I get this delightful breeze through here," B.E.N. turned over a spherical thing over in the back of the cave-like home.

"Whoa," Leila's eyes lit up at what she saw.

"What is all this stuff," Jim asked B.E.N.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs the entire course of the inside of this planet?" B.E.N. said. "Not a clue."

"Doc, Doc, I think I found a way out of here," Jim said. He climbed up the side of the turned over dome.

"No Jim, wait," Delbert told him, "The Captain ordered us to…"

"We'll be back," Leila told him and then she and the boys jumped into 'the back door'.

"Cannonball," B.E.N. jumped in.

Delbert had a face of him thinking 'fuck', "Woof."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Blood

_**Wind Off Golden Sails**_  
 **Chapter Ten** _ Blood

They came up from underneath a dome like hatch from the machinery in the planet. "SO WHAT'S THE PLAN," B.E.N. popped up beside Jim.

"Shh! B.E.N., quiet," Jim and Leila covered B.E.N.'s mouth. They looked at the sleeping pirates, none of them woke up.

"Okay, here it is," Jim whispered. "We sneak back to the Legacy. Disable the Laser Cannons. Bring back the map."

"You do realize that I'm only in training, right?" Leila whispered in his ear.

"We'll figure it out," Jim told her.

"This a good plan. I like this plan," B.E.N. said muffled, "The only think I'm wondering, how are we gonna get there?"

"On that," Jim pointed to the longboat the pirates took.

"Ooh," Morph cooed.

###########

They pulled the longboat to the ship and peeped over the rail to see if the deck was occupied, it was lifeless. They jumped over the rail. "Aah," B.E.N. yelped when he fell.

"B.E.N." Leila whispered, "Be quiet."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," B.E.N. smiled sheepishly. Jim rolled his eyes. The walked down below deck. "Leila, you stay here with B.E.N. I'll get the map," Jim whispered.

"Roger Jimmy, I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" B.E.N. saluted.

"B.E.N, B.E.N.," Jim tried to stop him but B.E.N. rolled away on his knees that acted as sighed.

"You want me to go after him?" Leila asked Jim.

"No, just stay here," Jim kissed her. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Leila sat down. Jim ran off with Morph following him.

##########

"Disable a few laser cannons, what's the big deal," B.E.N. asked aloud."All we gotta do is, find that one little wire," B.E.N. opened the Wire Box. He gasped with his eyes wide, "Oh Mama." There were hundreds of different-colored-unlabeled-wires.

##########

Leila's attention snapped to a figure coming up behind her. She slowly stood up and drew her sword.

##########

Jim looked into the pile of rope and found the real map and sighed with relief, "Yes." Suddenly a loud alarm started blaring.

Jim took off running to where Leila was, "That stupid robot's gonna get us all killed..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Leila standing over a dead Scroop. There was blood dripping from Leila's sword. Leila stood with her back to Jim.

"L-Leila," Jim went up to her slowly. He froze when Leila turned around to face him. She was drenched in Scroop's blood and the Dragon's Eye was awake. Leila had murdered the pirate. There was a look in Leila's good eye that made Jim shudder. Morph whimpered and hid in Jim's pants-pocket.

Suddenly that look in the girl's eye vanished, "It's OK, Jim. I'm all right." She wiped off the blood from her sword on her already blood-covered shirt.

"You killed him," Jim said.

"It was either kill him or let him kill me," Leila shrugged as if it were no big deal that she had just killed someone.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
